Floral Spectrum
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. Kanda and Allen's relationship was far from perfect, but somehow it worked... that's not to say it always goes smoothly though...


_Title:_ Floral Spectrum

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. Kanda and Allen's relationship was far from perfect, but somehow it worked... that's not to say it always goes smoothly though...

_Genre: _Romance/Humour

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai, allusions to sexings, failed attempts at humour, an overnight stay in drabble city, dead cookies...

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DGM if I did... eh... Well I'd have to do this challenge everyday so I would just go Ka-BOOM!! I'm content with being a fan! ^^

**Author's Comments:** This is for Yullen week! YAY!!! I'm not going to be creative for this one. It's Christmas and the prompt is "_Seasonal_" so it's gonna have some relation XD

Oh, and the drabbles aren't in chronological order. Just so you know! ^^

* * *

**Floral Spectrum****

* * *

**_  
You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have really lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love._

- Henry Drummond -

* * *

_  
~*~*~ Red Roses ~*~*~_

* * *

Stepping through the door, Kanda's face froze at the sight before him.

At Allen. And his appearance. With his hair tied back into a tiny ponytail and his small body surrounded by a light purple and white yukata with a swirling flower pattern crawling up from the hem to his chest.

He bowed respectfully, although it seemed more to hide the humiliated blush on his face. Kanda's eyebrow raised an inch at the small twinkling sound in the air, only just noticing the bells attached to the red string that held his hair back.

"Welcome back... Kanda-_san_."

"What... the _hell_ is this, moyashi?"

Chewing his lip slightly, Allen raised his head with a small smile.

"I... um... got the impression you were kind of homesick. And it's Christmas and everything so I thought..."

"You thought you would investigate my homeland and bring its culture over here?"

"More or less..." Allen mumbled out, his hands fidgeting nervously under the long sleeves of his robes.

"Even though the last time I was there was over a _decade_ ago?"

Allen shook a little, feeling rather foolish, and feeling rather angry with Lenalee and Lavi for convincing him to do such a thing.

He scoffed, his cheeks flooding red as he turned away. "Well, _excuse_ _me_ for trying to do something nice for you, Ba-Kanda."

Kanda rolled his eyes and stepped forward, raising a powerful hand and using it to pull Allen, by the head, into his chest.

It was a small, tender moment, ruined only by Kanda's snide mumbling. "Idiot."

Allen's words caught in his throat, somewhere between 'I was only trying to help' and 'don't call me an idiot', so that the only thing that came out was a small, huffy sigh.

Rolling his eyes and kissing the top of his head affectionately, Kanda muttered, "So, what did you do anyway?"

_

* * *

__  
~*~*~ Orange Foxglove ~*~*~  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Over a month apart had thoroughly tested Kanda and Allen's relationship. Long distance relationships didn't always work and as the two prime exorcists left to follow trails of Innocence in separate parts of the world, from the vastly different regions of the mighty continent of Australia to the humble little country of Ireland, they were pushed to the brink of this fact.

Allen had returned first, after a few short weeks in the Emerald Isle, but without any Innocence. Kanda had returned a number of long weeks later, also devoid of Innocence, but the lack of sparkling green gears wrapped in light wasn't the problem.

The problem was with Allen. Or rather, his _irritation_ that Kanda was taking_ so long_ on this single mission.

It was on a day in late December, a day where there should have been a mountain of snowfall yet there was naught but cold and empty winds, that Allen found himself lounging in a large, comfy chair, his fingers tapping irritatedly against the thick fabric.

It had been far too long since he had last seen his lover and it was annoying him to no end. Tap, tap, tap, tap... TAP!!

He growled and rolled over so that he was now lying with his stomach flat on the chair and his knees resting on the ground.

Lenalee chose this moment to walk in, smiling light-heartedly at her friend's state... and _ever so casually_ staring at his rear end, which was postured nicely in the air. The click of her boots against the wooden floor caused him to turn his head around.

She nodded knowingly and he broke out in a loud grin, sprinting from the chair and past her, down various hallways and stairs and rushing straight to Kanda's office, just as his favourite samurai was exiting the room.

The door had only just clicked shut when Allen tackled him and knocked him back against it with a loud bang as their lips collided.

Allen's hands wrung around Kanda's standard Black Order uniform and pulled the elder male closer to him as he explored the vast expanse of Kanda's usually tight sealed lips.

Pulling back with a loud breath, he smiled in relief and the other male arched an elegant eyebrow. "What was that for, moyashi?"

Allen nearly growled as he shook the jacket, "What do you mean '_what was that for_'? You've been gone for over a month!"

"And...?"

Allen scoffed and released the jacket, cursing under his breath, "Typical... I can't believe I missed him... damn Ba-Kanda..."

Behind him, Kanda gave a small smile, shaking his head and following the shorter male to wherever he was going.

* * *

_  
~*~*~ Yellow Daffodils ~*~*~  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Swinging the wooden spoon swiftly around the bowl, Kanda rolled his baleful eyes towards Allen and groaned to himself. "Why the hell are we here...?"

Allen curled his lips and toppled a few scoops of dough into a long, once black, tray, "We're just helping Jerry make cookies for the party, Kanda. At least we're not on clean up duty with Lavi and Krory."

Kanda sighed and gave a subtle nod as he flung another load of chocolate chips into the bowl and stirring again.

Allen, however, was getting rather lonely loading baby cookies onto the plate of adulthood and decided that he wanted to shuffle closer to his darling Ba-Kanda. However, his 'station of work' refused to get closer to Kanda's so... he decided to bring his companion to him.

And just like that, a baby cookie died as it hit the back of Kanda's hellish head.

"... What the _HELL__ WAS __THAT__ MOYASHI_?!"

Allen calmly turned around and gave a gingerbread smile, stating clearly, "What's the matter with you?"

Curling his sour fingers through the mess, Kanda angrily scooped the remnants of the dough from his midnight hair and flung it back into the direction of the white demon, hitting him straight on his cursed face.

And again, the cookies and dough flew from the trays and the bowls and attempted to pelt the equally aggressive Kanda across the room but by the time most of the cookie dough was gone, and Allen's reason for throwing the first ball was lost, the two males ended up side by side on the floor, breathing heavily and covered in pure white and delicious browns.

Lazily rolling his head to one side, Allen smiled and leaned over to Kanda for a kiss, his tongue purposely licking the samurai's lips and stealing all traces of sugar from those sharp things.

Moving sideways so he was now sitting on Kanda's lap, sucking on his lower lip with extreme vigour, Allen considered that perhaps Jerry may be mad that not only had they failed to make the right amount of sugary cookies but that they had also destroyed the kitchen.

But as Kanda's hands travelled underneath his shirt and tickled his sides and chest, he also considered that he would care about Jerry later.

_

* * *

_

_  
~*~*~ Green Calla Lilies ~*~*~_

_

* * *

  
_

"Put another bauble over on that side, Kanda."

"I know how to decorate a tree, moyashi!"

"Well obviously not since the tree is naked over on that side!"

"How about I decorate it with your empty head, you damned shrimp!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!!"

Lenalee's angry shout was the only thing that could have zipped both of their traps as Kanda attached another bauble to the left side of the tree and Allen, on a ladder near the top of the monstrous plant, wrapped another ring of tinsel around it.

Sighing and shaking her head, Lenalee readjusted her Santa hat and stared at the oversized tree that Komui had _demanded_ be put into the dinner hall (as well as one in the common room, one in the science department, one in Hevlaska's study etc).

She looked up at her two 'happy little elves' with a small smile and considered how she could get Kanda to wear one of her red and white hats. Or at least some reindeer antlers.

Lenalee giggled and yelled at her elves, "I'm going to get the star from Komui!" And she added with an afterthought, "Assuming he hasn't tried to make another Komurin from it..."

Allen made an agreeing face as she walked out the door and moved to stretch the silver tinsel around the tree. Unfortunately for his vertically challenged body, he slipped from the ladder, as you do, and with a yelp and a twinkle of tinsel being ripped from the tree, he fell.

And Kanda, being the kind and caring lover he is, stretched out his arms and allowed Allen to plop perfectly into them.

"T-Thanks, Kanda..." Allen stuttered, still in shock from the fall.

He assumed that Kanda was going to say 'You're welcome' but just as he was about to open his mouth, a wave of silver tinsel fell in a heap on his head.

Silence prevailed for several minutes before Kanda finally opened his mouth again.

"Put some more tinsel on that side of the tree, moyashi."

_

* * *

_

_  
~*~*~ Blue Lilies ~*~*~_

_

* * *

  
_

"You've... have you never... made a snow angel before?"

Kanda grimaced and backed away, shaking his head furiously but the silent mouthing of the swordsman was enough of a reply to Allen who smiled in shock.

"No way, you've _never_ made a snow angel before!"

Kanda scoffed and turned away, "Like I care for such frivolous things."

"That's terrible Kanda..." Allen muttered, staring at the ground. His head shot up suddenly and he smiled. "Well then, that means that you have to make up for it now. Go on!"

"No thanks."

Allen moved around so that he was standing directly beside his companion. "Go for it! Come on! This is something everyone has to do at least _once_ in their life!"

"I said forget it, moyashi."

As Kanda turned around and began to walk away, Allen felt a wave of impulsion hit him, one he knew would come back to haunt him as he grabbed the back of Kanda's jacket and with one powerful swing, he flung the swordsman backwards until he was sprawled out across a fresh patch of snowy ground.

Lifting his head up an inch and shaking the patches of snow from his hair, Kanda gave an ice-cold glare and snarled out. "Just _what_ do you _think_ you're _DOING_, MOYASHI!?"

"Since you're already down there, why don't you make a snow angel?" Allen requested with a small chuckle.

Kanda refused, pure and simple, but just as he was about to get up, a rather forceful Allen leapt onto the sly samurai, straddling his waist and pinning both arms in a cross shape.

"You're going to make a snow angel even if I have to swing your stringy arms back and forth to make it."

"Oh I know _you're_ not calling _my_ arms stringy, moyashi."

"Yes I am, stringy-armed stick wielder. Now make a snow angel! Now!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"NO!!"

"Do it now unless you want the Finder to come back and see us like this."

"_... How does it go again?"  
_

* * *

_  
~*~*~ Indigo Orchids ~*~*~  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Lying on a blanket on the snow-covered banks that surrounded the Black Order Headquarters, they watched as fireworks lit the sky. Explosions of a glorious spectrum of colour and noise filled their senses as the two sat beside each other.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmm."

The fireworks that blossomed in the sky that late Christmas night were positively gorgeous as they filled the darkness with Michelangelo's palette.

Allen smiled and stared at his companion, resisting the urge to give a cheesy grin as he watched the swordsman's pale skin light up with cleverly disguised intrigue.

It was moments like these that were the best, no words, just... emotions. The unspoken joy of this time was great, soothing and warm. Only metaphorically of course, because at that moment surrounded by snow and Arctic air, he was freezing his toes off.

Wiggling gently in his spot, Allen curled closer to Kanda's side and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

Blushing slightly, he cuddled closer to the Asian man. "I'm cold."

Shaking his head, Kanda adjusted his arm, resting it more comfortably against those shoulders and pulling Allen tighter against his chest.

Watching a cluster of green and pink lights explode in Allen's eyes, Kanda murmured. "Still cold?"

Turning his head, Allen leaned forward and placed a warm kiss onto Kanda's lips before pulling back, smiling and snuggling closer yet again.

"I could stand to be a bit warmer."

* * *

_  
~*~*~ Violet Nightshade ~*~*~_

_

* * *

  
_

They didn't sleep together often. They '_slept_ _together_' often enough but simply sleeping together, side-by-side in the same bed... not often enough.

So, on a cold night, after spending a long session of sparring swords, the two swordsmen took a warm bath each, a light but warm supper and headed into the same bed, curling up together.

Kanda leaned down and buried his face in Allen's hair as he slept, inhaling the vivid scent of freshly washed hair mixed with a fruity sensation he couldn't quite place.

The skin underneath his fingertips felt soft and silky and he sighed with a content expression, closing his eyes, only opening them again when he heard a quiet murmur from the sleeping boy.

"Moyashi?"

Rolling his head slightly as he rested upon the broad chest, Allen whispered Kanda's name and the swordsman blinked, unfazed. Allen's sleep talking was one of the reasons they didn't sleep in the same bed together often. "You're dreaming moyashi... be quiet."

"Kanda... Stay here, the horse is on the dock..."

He blinked. "What?"

"Sedentary... locker..."

"What the _hell_ are you dreaming about?"

"Nothing... wanna know..."

"Know what?"

Allen groaned and lolled his head, eyes remaining closed and Kanda grew suspicious. "If you like me..."

Kanda groaned and shook his head. Refusing to answer for several minutes before he stared down at the adorable smile on Allen's face. He rolled his eyes and, with excruciating subtlety, he whispered. "Of course I do."

Almost immediately, Allen's grey eyes shot open, "That's all I wanted to know."

He leapt up and kissed Kanda lightly on the lips before snuggling back into his place and attempting to drift off into sleep.

Kanda blinked several times. "................................. HOW THE _HELL_ DID I FALL FOR_ THAT_?!?!"

_

* * *

_

There we go! My final fic for Yullen week! I'm happy it's over, I've never had to work so hard in mah LIFE!! ... that's not true but whatever!

Anyway, that's the end! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa or whatever holiday you celebrate at this time of the year to all the Yullen fans! And to everyone else, I give the same message!

I hope you enjoyed my contribution to Yullen week! I'll see you in the New Year! ^___^


End file.
